Lelouch and C C's Fake Engagement
by Windrises
Summary: Lloyd spreads a rumor about Lelouch and C. C. being engaged which causes some chaos.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge was interested in eating a napkin so he put a napkin on a plate. Lelouch said "I've never eaten a napkin before so I think that I should try it."

C. C. replied "Please don't eat a napkin sweetie."

Lelouch asked "Why not?"

C. C. answered "Napkins aren't edible."

Lelouch said "People need to experiment more. They need to start trying things that are risky and fun."

C. C. replied "Use napkins to stay clean, not as weird food experiments."

Lelouch sighed and said "Okay my dear, but you're wasting my creativity."

C. C. replied "But I assume that you like hanging out with me."

Lelouch sighed and said "Yeah. It's super awesome."

C. C. replied "Your sighing makes you sound disinterested."

Lelouch said "It's another experiment that I'm trying out. I think that pretending to be uninterested in stuff that I actually care about will lead to some interesting results."

C. C. replied "Please stop your random experiments."

Lelouch said "I already set up a few more experiments."

C. C. asked "What did you do?"

Lelouch said "I made the curtains and the oven switch places."

C. C. replied "If I didn't love you more than anything I would be really mad at you right now."

Lelouch said "Thanks for forgiving me. What's for lunch?"

C. C. responded "It's going to be hard to cook since you're using the oven as our new curtains."

Lelouch said "I'll have Suzaku come here so he can fix the mess I made."

C. C. asked "Do you have to make him take care of your problems for you?"

Lelouch said "It's the main reason why he's my best friend."

Suzaku Kururugi came by and cleaned up the house. Suzaku said "Please stop all of your wacky experiments Lelouch."

Lelouch replied "I promise to cancel a majority of them."

Suzaku asked "How are things going between you and C. C.?"

Lelouch said "Pretty engaging."

A few hours later Suzaku was at work with Lloyd Asplund. Lloyd asked "What's been going on between the pizza loving girl and your clumsy best friend?"

Suzaku said "They've been having engaging times."

Lloyd replied "A engagement? That's a very interesting event. I'm going to tell the Emperor and Empress about this."

Several minutes later Lloyd visited the Emperor and Empress. Lloyd said "Greetings friendly Marianne and grumpy Charlie."

Emperor Charles angrily asked "What do you want Lloyd?"

Lloyd said "I have big news about your son."

Charles asked "Which one?"

Lloyd said "The one you dislike the most. I heard that he and C. C. are engaged."

Marianne replied "This is delightful news. I've been waiting for them to get engaged for months."

Charles said "If C. C. marries Lelouch she'd be in charge of dealing with Lelouch's antics. I look forward to only having to deal with him a few days a year."

Marianne replied "But it's pretty weird that C. C. hasn't told me about this yet. I'm her future mother."

Lloyd proudly said "I got the honor of knowing about Lelouch and C. C. before their parents did. I'm very special."

A few days later a mailman came to Lelouch's house and knocked on the door. Lelouch was feeling lazy so it took him a few minutes to get to the door. Lelouch asked "What's going on dude?"

The mailman handed Lelouch a package and said "There's your mail stuff."

Lelouch dropped the package on a table and said "I wonder why I got a package."

C. C. asked "What's inside of the package?"

Lelouch opened up the package and said "There's a wedding tuxedo in here. There's a note inside of the box that's congratulating for me for getting engaged. I didn't do that."

C. C. responded "This is a very weird situation Lelouch."

Lelouch looked at the wedding tuxedo and said "It's a really nice suit. I think I should wear it when I go swimming."

C. C. looked at the package and said "Your parents sent you the wedding tuxedo. They think that we're engaged."

Lelouch said "You better call them."

C. C. replied "Okay." C. C. dialed.

Emperor Charles answered the phone by asking "What do you want?"

C. C. said "I have some important things to say about the engagement."

Charles replied "I have no interest in discussing that silly event. Talk to Marianne." Charles threw the phone and Marianne caught it.

Marianne asked "What's going on future daughter?"

C. C. said "Me and Lelouch aren't engaged."

Marianne replied "Wow. You play the denial game so well that you even deny your relationship with Lelouch when you're engaged."

C. C. said "Lelouch didn't propose to me. It's probably a rumor."

Marianne replied "You two should get married. You would be such a sweet couple."

C. C. said "I love Lelouch more than anything else in the world, but marriage is not a choice yet."

Marianne asked "If he proposed to you would you say yes?"

C. C. blushed and said "I would think about my answer."

Marianne replied "Yeah right. You'd say yes before he even started ring shopping."

C. C. said "You need to cancel the wedding."

Charles said "No! Tons of money has already been wasted on the stupid wedding. You have to get married!"

C. C. said "Lelouch and I might get married in the future soon, but we're not ready anytime soon so please cancel the wedding."

Charles replied "But this dumb wedding has already wasted a lot of money."

Marianne said "We can delay the wedding, but Lelouch better get proposed soon."

C. C. replied "Thank you for agreeing to cancel the wedding."

Marianne said "I have to do what you want future daughter."

C. C. said "I've told you thousands of times to not call me that."

Marianne replied "Sorry future daughter, but it's your present nickname."

After the phone call was over Lelouch asked "Did you get my eccentric parents to cancel the wedding?"

C. C. said "Yes."

Lelouch replied "I'm really excited about that." Lelouch started doing a victory dance.

C. C. said "Hopefully some day we'll be ready to get engaged."

Lelouch said "That would be a engaging thing to do."

Lelouch called Suzaku and told him what happened. Lelouch asked "Why did my parents think that me and C. C. were engaged?"

Suzaku responded "I told Lloyd about you and C. C. having engaging times together. He thought that meant you were actually getting engaged."

Lelouch had Lloyd pay a visit to his house so he can talk about the rumor that Lloyd spread. Lelouch said "I didn't get engaged. We were having engaging times."

Lloyd replied "I knew that it wasn't a real engagement. I wanted to spread a crazy rumor about you two wanting to get married for fun. It turned out to lead to some antics which I really loved."

C. C. said "You're a really sneaky person."

Lloyd replied "I'm the prince of trouble."

Lelouch said "It was a really rude thing for you to do. It led to a lot of awkward moments."

Lloyd replied "Please tell me all the details about you and C. C. having rough moments, because of me. I love to be amused by the roughness of other peoples' lives." Lelouch started chasing Lloyd so Lloyd ran out of the house.

After Lelouch returned from the chase C. C. asked "Do you think we should start thinking about getting engaged soon Lelouch?"

Lelouch said "Um pretty soon. Lets think about in a few years. That seems like a great time."

C. C. replied "A few months might be a better time to start thinking about it."

Lelouch said "I think that the middle of next decade is a safer time to start thinking about it."

Lloyd replied "Now I can start a rumor that you two are going to get engaged in ten years."

Lelouch said "Schedule my revenge to happen in ten years."

Lloyd replied "I'll schedule it in twenty years so you forget about it."


End file.
